dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rage
& & |similar = }} Super Saiyan Rage (超サイヤ人怒り; Sūpā Saiya-jin Ikari)Super Saiyan Rage Trunks DBH is a transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. Overview Appearance Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, and like the two forms is gained through intense rage, in the anime Future Trunks gains it due to his absolute rage at Goku Black and Zamasu blaming him for everything that had happened. In appearance the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan 2. The aura is golden with the same dense, flowing appearance as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form's auras and Trunks gains a blue glow around his body. His aura also emits dense, blue lightning. Trunks' hair spikes up even further than in his Super Saiyan 2 form and takes on an even more golden color. Also, when he transforms, his muscles bulk up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue glow around his body appears and his muscles return to normal. When experiencing great rage while in the form Trunks' irises and pupils are temporarily invisible, similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. In the manga this state appears differently from in the anime, instead of appearing as a wholly-new transformation, it simply appears as a rage-induced power up of Super Saiyan 2. However like in the anime it still provides an enormous boost in power, enough to easily take down Future Zamasu, and allow Future Trunks to stall Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. It also causes the user's hair to become completely spiked upwards unlike how the ordinary Super Saiyan 2 form only spikes the front of Future Trunks' hair upwards, it also causes the user's eyes to go blank when at peak rage, like in the anime. After absorbing the energy and hope from mankind that had gathered into a Spirit Bomb, Trunks gained a new type of power up in this form, turning his aura completely blue and with his body producing blue energy around him, similarly to how when Goku preforms the Spirit Bomb part of the attack Super Dragon Fist which gives the user a blue aura. Usage and power While he previously managed to outmatch Future Zamasu and put up a fight against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black with his Super Saiyan 2 form (after training in the past), in the anime the power increase of the Super Saiyan Rage form allows Future Trunks to fight both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and the Immortal Future Zamasu at the same time and force them on the defensive. In the manga, after training with his father Vegeta in the past and then powering up through anger, Future Trunks becomes strong enough that he easily take down Future Zamasu, and then can knock down Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and then briefly beat him back, which he does so in order to allow his father and Goku to escape to the past, though he is smashed into the ground by Black shortly afterwards. Future Trunks utilizes the form to hold the two off by himself, while Goku and Vegeta travel back to the present in order to find a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. After being defeated and treated by Future Mai, Future Trunks uses this form again to fight the pair, knocking away Future Zamasu while seemingly defeating Goku Black with a relentless assault. While fighting against Fusion Zamasu, the form is shown to be able to power up even further, though the light energy of mortals across the Earth, gaining a massive boost in power. This power was able to destroy Fusion Zamasu's body with ease. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Super Saiyan Rage makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where it is simply referred to as Super Saiyan. The form also appears and is given a proper name as Super Saiyan Rage in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *This form shares traits from several other previously seen Super Saiyan forms: **Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms (spikier hair, initially as bulky) **Super Saiyan 2 (lightning aura, spikier hair) **Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Rosé (dense, flowing aura with the same blue color as Super Saiyan Blue's aura surrounding the users body) **Legendary Super Saiyan (invisible irises and pupils, deeper tone of voice) **Pseudo Super Saiyan (bleak rage, invisible irises and pupils) *Super Saiyan Rage was the name given to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Gallery References pl:Super Saiyanin Ikari Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans